Demons and Vampires, poor combination
by Seto4ever90
Summary: A Hellsing and DMC, in DMC because thats th main part very small amount of Hellsing. Anyways a Hellsing vampire finds her way into the DMC world and she wants to finish her fight with Vergil. Rated for blood and violence. NOT CONTINUING, at least for a bi
1. Chapter 1

Okay then, this is as people should already be aware of a Devil May Cry and Hellsing crossover. This first part is Vergil. And I'm really sorry if the DMC characters are really out of character but I have never actually played the games. . . makes me wonder why I'm writing this but oh well! I shall persevere! Yea and I don't own anything from Hellsing or Devil May Cry but I do own the crazy little vampire chic!! Anyways this is the only chapter that'll be first person because . . . um . . . yes . . . I can't write first person very well . . . but if there are requests for it I'll try. And the last part is Alucard. Please enjoy!

* * *

It's infuriating. If it came down to it I'm sure I'm stronger than her, far stronger. It's not a matter of strength though it's a matter of speed. The impossibly thin practically, no certainly, starved teenager makes me furious. Wild, wide crimson eyes and short messy blond hair she seems to have come here only to aggravate me. She moves too quickly. Either she moves faster than anyone or thing I've ever encountered or she's simply moving instantly from one place to another, I think the second was closer to the truth. She dances around me laughing her fool head off but always covering her mouth. She seems almost cat like, I find myself half expecting her to sprout cat ears and a golden tail. 

"Who are you?" I demand heatedly.

"Who are you?" She shoots back still laughing insanely.

I hate her, no matter how strong I am there is only so long I can spend slashing empty space and I'm reaching my limit. I feel my rage building, I have to finish this and finish it now! I stop trying to attack her and that seems to sober her. She stopped laughing just sitting on the alter of the church staring at me blankly. Short messy blond hair, crimson eyes and deathly pale she looks like she was dead, hell maybe she is. She is wearing a black sleeveless trench coat over a white dress shirt and black pants. To complete the lovely ensemble were a pair of polished black boots.

"Who the hell are you?" I demand again.

She continues to stare at me and then she smiles. I freeze, horrifying does that smile no justice. Teeth almost like a shark's, every single tooth sharpened like fangs, four are even longer. It's my turn to stare at her blankly. Forget trying to find out who she is I just want to know what the hell she is! She launches forward trying to grab me, I dive away. She lands on her hands and feet for a brief second she looks almost lupine, then its back to the feral cat like grin.

"Is that it?" I hiss, "Is that all you can do? Run around?"

"Gott Mit Uns." She said her voice smooth, silky almost perfect.

I glare at her, German? Is she German? I frown, something's up. The girl's smile widens even further, I feel like swearing, what the hell's wrong with this place? Her smile looks like it's going to split her face in half, I have no idea where I am but I officially want out. She reaches into her trench coat with her left hand and grabs something. She pauses before withdrawing her hand, probably just mess with my mind a little. Then she pulls it out bringing the massive shining silver gun into view. I stare at her with my mouth hanging open, there is no way she can be holding that oversized thing one handed, not when she looks like a stiff breeze could blow her over. Her arm stretches out all the way and then snaps forward. This time I swear as I dive out of the way.

"Now who's won't hold still?" She demands as she starts laughing again.

I swear again as I look at the wall where the bullet hit, I have no idea what kind of gun it is or what kind of rounds it fires but if it can punch a clean hole through a solid stone wall I really don't want to get hit. I spin around just in time to see her arm tense, I freeze momentarily as she pulls the trigger and then dive out of the way again. Twelve more shots fired in rapid sequence follow, they all miss. I'm close to actually thanking God.

"You've met the Casull," she says her smile, impossibly, widening, "now meet the Jackal!"

My heart sinks at the sight of the new gun. It's even bigger, wonderful! This one, however, is black and the words "Jesus Christ is in Heaven now" are scrawled across its side. She fires, I jump up. The bullet flies underneath me and hits the wall, it explodes, leaving a hole roughly the size of someone's head. Only five more shots in this gun though and the clip's spent. Her smile falters slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" I demand hoarsely , I'm actually tired.

I swear she'll die and I'll be the one to kill her, no way am I going to let some teenager beat me and live! The girl's eyes snap by me moving to the doorway of the church, I turn on reflex. Not a good idea. Crack!! Everything fades to black as she hits me with one of her oversized handguns.

* * *

I open a crimson eye lazily. She's back and grinning like the Cheshire cat, a sure sign of a victory and success. 

"You sent him back then?" I question in a smooth, deep voice.

The girl's ruby eyes widen and she nods vigorously. She places y guns on the table before and slides them across. I think about it, I've already read her mind and she's read his. It would be a unique chance for my little fledgling. I kick the guns back towards her. She gives me a questioning look her smile falling from her face, mistrust flaring instantly. She's smarter than Police Girl, she knows that if she becomes as strong as she wants we'll fight and she knows that right now she's no match for me.

"Follow him, find him show him the might of your line and have some fun." I say offhandedly smiling demonically.

Her smile returns and she grabs the guns vanishing into a black portal. Yes I can only hope she comes back a worthy opponent.

* * *

Please review! Please! I don't care if you think its crap! The least you can do is tell me what's wrong so I can try to fix it! But yes I would really appreciate reviews even if they are just telling me I can't write for the love of God. ! Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! 


	2. EMERGENCY NOTICE

**!!!EMERGENCY NOTICE!!!**

****

I am really sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I have several decent excuses.

1. My Dad's job got annulled (it no longer exists).

2. We're moving this week, so everything's getting packed.

3. We'll be moving again shortly after we've moved this time or shortly after we've gotten back from Canada.

4. We're going to Canada in like 2 weeks for 5 weeks.

5. I have to pack and I have work experience this week and a trip to Melbourne next week with my Yr 10 class.

6. Oh yeah and that second move could be to anywhere in Australia!!!

7. And most importantly, I've already packed most of my books and my brother being the idiot he is packed my black book up. My black book is the one I have all my stories in!!!

So please try to bear with me as we can't unpack three boxes just to find one book as much as I want too. I'll try and update all the stories after I get my book back and I'll put up other stories as soon as I can.

Once again I am extremely sorry for this but everything has been extremely hectic!

Sincerest apologies,

_Seto_


End file.
